


Standing By

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "The good is sometimes the enemy of the best."





	Standing By

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: or Janel. ♥  


* * *

  
"The good is sometimes the enemy of the best."  
  
Seamus gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze before turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Seamus!" Harry stood up and touched his boyfriend's shoulder briefly to still him. "What does that mean?"  
  
Seamus stared straight ahead and heaved the sigh of a thousand men. "You'll figure it out, Harry."  
  
"But-but I love you." Harry extended his arms to wrap around Seamus' waist, but the Irish wizard shrugged him off.  
  
"I love you too," he said tonelessly. "That's not the point."  
  
Harry watched in confused shock as Seamus escaped his grasp and eventually disappeared from his line of sight. He simply stood there, dumbfounded, for what seemed like hours until he heard a shuffle of feet behind him. He knew it was Ron before he even spoke.  
  
"All right there, mate?"  
  
Shaking his head, Harry felt the space between them lessen as Ron closed the gap and took his best friend into his arms. Harry leaned back against the tall frame, his head fitting perfectly into the dip of Ron's shoulder as he was comforted by Ron's strong embrace.  
  
"I don't understand," Harry whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
Ron squeezed him tight, his warm breath sending a tingle down Harry's spine as he spoke directly into his ear.  
  
"When you figure it out, I'll be here."


End file.
